


Caloroso

by HikariMinami



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, inspirada em Winter Wonderland (SHINee), inverno, neve e frio e outras coisas que desconheço
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami
Summary: E, naquele instante, Nico pensou que o inverno talvez pudesse ser caloroso também.





	Caloroso

**Author's Note:**

> levou um mês para eu arranjar um rarepair nesse fandom  
eu me impressiono cada dia mais com a minha capacidade de autodestruição  
enfim: espero que gostem! (ainda que possa estar ooc, visto que não as conheço tãaao bem assim ainda)

Elas caminhavam a passos lentos, tomando cuidado para não escorregar na neve sobre o solo. O cobertor esbranquiçado não era profundo, mas evidenciava o inverno como nenhum outro fator — além do frio, o maior dos problemas.

Nico levou as mãos descobertas aos braços protegidos por camadas de roupas e esfregou-as, na esperança de gerar um pouquinho mais de calor com o atrito. As sacolas repletas de tecidos que carregava chacoalharam no processo, chamando a atenção de Kotori.

— Está com frio, Nico-chan? — a mais nova questionou.

— E como não estaria? — Nico rebateu, as palavras trêmulas.

Kotori aproximou-se um passo. Os braços se esbarraram, e Nico já se sentia mais aquecida apenas com isso. Então, a do segundo ano parou à sua frente, tomando-lhe as mãos e levando-as ao calor do bolso da blusa dela.

— Assim ajuda? — Kotori ainda por cima sorria, travessa e radiante.

E, naquele instante, Nico pensou que o inverno talvez pudesse ser caloroso também, apesar de tudo.

— Mas assim a gente não consegue andar, não? — a menor riu, o mau-humor completamente dissipado.

— Ah, é verdade. — Kotori franziu o cenho, decepcionada. — Parecia uma boa ideia…

— Mas não tem problema. — a mais velha desvencilhou-se do toque, apenas para abraçar um dos braços da Minami. — Viu? Assim também funciona  _ e _ dá para andar. Nico não é muito inteligente?

— É, sim. — Kotori sorriu mais uma vez e beijou-lhe a bochecha. 

E, enquanto sentia o rosto, as mãos e o coração aquecerem — as pegadas na neve agora muito mais próximas — Nico teve certeza de que o inverno era  _ realmente _ caloroso. 


End file.
